Un été inoubliable
by mariL
Summary: Pour faire une surprise à la famille Weasley,Harry les invite tous à la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Slash HarryCharlie. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Un été inoubliable**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry était au Terrier depuis maintenant deux semaines. En réalité, il était revenu en même temps que Ron et Ginny dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Ayant anéanti Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt, le réduisant à l'état de moldu, il n'avait en effet plus aucune raison de retourner chez les Dursley durant les vacances et pour une fois, il passait donc un été loin de tout souci. Il profitait d'ailleurs de cette toute nouvelle liberté pour se rendre régulièrement au chemin de traverse et dans le Londres moldu afin, entre autre, de refaire sa garde robe sous l'oeil avisé d'Hermione et les conseils plus ou moins bons de Ron. Il avait donc enfin dit adieux aux anciens vêtements de Dudley ainsi qu'à ses lunettes qu'il avait avantageusement remplacé par des lentilles de contact.

C'est lors d'une de ces sorties qu'il avait mis la touche final à son plan. Demandant à ses amis de l'attendre chez le glacier, il avait transplané au ministère et grâce aux relations qu'il s'était faites lors de la guerre, il avait obtenu un portauloin privé pour se rendre en Ecosse. Cette année, comme trois ans plus tôt, se déroulait la coupe du monde de quidditch et Harry avait décidé d'inviter toute la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione bien entendu à a finale qui se déroulait la semaine suivante. Il avait même pensé à acheter l'équipement nécéssaire pour passer une semaine au camping puisque contrairement à la dernière fois, ils devaient arriver avec cinq jours d'avance sur les lieux de la compétition. On pouvait donc trouver, réduits et cachés au fond de son sac à dos deux tentes sorcières et du matériel de camping moldu ainsi qu'une bonne quantité de bière au beurre et de nourriture.

Le départ était programmé dans une demi-heure depuis le jardin. Bill et Charlie devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre puisqu'ils avaient reçu "l'ordre" de venir deux jours plus tôt que prévu au Terrier, sous prétexte qu'Harry avait quelque chose à annoncer. En ce qui concerne le reste de la famille, Harry leur avait simplement demandé d'être présents dans le jardin avant dix heures et que tout leur serait alors expliqué. Harry venait juste de sortir, son sac sur le dos et un vieux ballon dans la main lorsque Bill transplana juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

-" Salut Harry... excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur"

-" C'est rien, salut Bill"

-" Alors, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle qui nécessite que j'arrive aujourd'hui?"

-" Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais te le dire maintenant! Tu peux bien attendre encore quelques minutes que tout le monde soit là non?"

-" Tu veux dire que personne ne sait, même pas Ron?" lui demanda Bill incrédule

-" C'est tout à fait cela. Et je te préviens tout de suite que je ne cède ni au chantage, tes frères ont déja essayé, ni aux menaces."

-" Laisse moi deviner... c'est Ginny et elle t'as menacé de te lancer un chauvefurie dans la figure?"

-" Non, c'est ta mère"

-" Maman? Te lancer un sort?"

- "Bien sur que non idiot... mais elle voulait me nourrir de choux de bruxelles jusqu'à la fin des vacances" répondit Harry en riant, entrainant Bill avec lui.

C'est à cet instant que Charie arriva. Les deux autres ne l'ayant même pas entendu arriver, il prit tout son temps pour détailler le jeune homme devant lui.

#C'est bien Harry, je ne rêve pas? Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon comme ça. Je pensais pas qu'il était aussi bien foutu... faut dire qu'avec les vêtement qu'il portait habituellement... c'était quand même un crime de cacher ce corps superbe sous ces horreurs... Et ces yeux, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient magnifiques, on dirait deux émeraudes... depuis quand il n'a plus ses lunettes d'ailleurs? Décidement, il est vraiment à croquer, je me demande si je pourrais avoir une chance avec lui; après tout, durant tout le temps qu'il à passé Square Grimmault, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une petite amie. Est ce qu'il pourrait être gay? Je ne risque rien à tenter quelque chose après tout, au pire il me dit non et...#

-" Salut frangin, je t'avais pas entendu arriver" lui dit Bill le faisant sortir de ses pensées

-" J'avais remarqué figure toi! Salut Harry!"

-" Salut Charlie! Tu vas bien?"

-" Oui mais j'aimerai..."

-" Non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi tu es là! Tu le sauras dans cinq minutes comme tout le monde" le coupa Harry

-" Et il ne cède ni aux menaces, ni au chantage, ni à la torture" ajouta Bill, "je me suis déja renseigné"

-" Ok, je ne demanderais rien, mais tu sais Harry" ajouta t'il en se rapprochant #c'est maintenant que je vais savoir si j'ai la moindre chance#, " j'aurais pu te faire plein de choses pour te remercier de m'avoir révélé en premier ce secret, tout ce que tu désires"

Voyant Harry rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, #mon petit Charlie, je crois que tu as peut être une petite chance#, il ajouta:

-" J'aurais pu ranger ta chambre, me prosterner, te..."

Oh mon dieux! Un moment j'ai bien cru qu'il me faisait des avances... dommage! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je suis hétéro de toute façon... enfin c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu quand même: il est musclé, a des mains puissantes, de belles fesses... à cette pensée Harry qui était déja rouge devint pivoine Harry James Potter! Non mais ça va pas de penser des choses pareilles!

-" C'est bon Charlie, je crois qu'il a comprit", s'exclama Fred en sortant de la maison suivi du reste de la famille.

-" Bon Harry, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on pourait peut être savoir pourquoi!"

-" Et bien, en faite, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Je..." Mais Georges ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir

-" Tu vas te marier? C'est ça?" demanda t'il

A ces mots Charlie se crispa pour se relaxer deux secondes plus tard à la réponse négative du survivant.

-" Désolé mais je crois qu'on n'a plus le temps pour les explications! Accrochez vous au ballon!"

Tous s'exécutèrent curieux et Harry entendit juste "un portauloin, mais..." que déja tous disparaissaient... et atterrissaient au milieu d'un champ. Ils furent acceuillis par un homme à l'aspect jovial vêtu d'une robe rouge qui récupéra le portauloin usagé avant de dire:

-"Arrivée du portauloin n°156 en provenance du Terrier.Bienvenue en Ecosse, bienvenue à la coupe du monde de quidditch!"

-" Merci" répondit Harry, qui était pour le moment le seul à pouvoir sufisement fermer la bouche pour parler

-" Présentez vous à ma collègue là-bas" ajouta le sorcier en designant une femme qui se tenait plus loin, "elle vous dira quelle place vous est réservée dans le camping."

Harry remercia le sorcier et se dirigea vers l'agent en question. Les autres, encore sous le choc, se contentèrent d'un vague signe de tête avant de suivre Harry.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à leur emplacement que ses amis sortirent de leur torpeur lui sautèrent dessus pour le remercier, sous l'oeil réprobateur de Molly, ayant enfin réalisé qu'ils allaient assister à la final entre la Bulgarie et l' Angleterre. Ils finirent par tous se retrouver au sol, Charlie sous Harry, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Quand finalement Bill leur tomba également dessus, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Charlie en profita pour légèrement intensifier le contact en passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce geste était passé inapperçu aux yeux de tous sauf de Bill qui lança un regard malicieux à son frère signifiant clairement "il faut qu'on parle" et lui fit un discret clin d'oeil. Le survivant quant à lui ne savait plus où se mettre ni comment cacher sa gêne.

#Il ne m'a pas repoussé, il a même presque eu l'air d'apprécier... par contre Bill s'est apperçu de quelque chose, il va falloir qu'on parle tout les deux.#

Harry de son côté essayer de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé:

Il m'a embrassé! Qu'est ce que s'était agréable!...Non je ne dois pas apprécier, c'est un homme, et moi j'aime les filles...enfin je crois, et...

Une fois le poids qu'il avait sur le dos disparu, Harry commença à se redresser en prenant appui sur Charlie qui se trouvait toujour sous lui. C'est en entendant un léger gémissement en provenance de ce dernier qu'il se rendit compte que sa main était appuyée sur l'entre-jambe de celui-ci. Rougissant, il se releva vivement tout en s'excusant. A peine fut-il sur ses deux pieds qu'il fut pris dans l'étreinte maternelle de madame Weasley qui lui parla à une telle vitesse que tout ce qu'il pu comprendre fut "aurais pas du faire ça", "très cher", "trop dépensé". Il se justifia donc en lui disant que ce n'était rien car ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de leur offrir une semaine de vacances. Après encore plusieurs minutes de remerciements de part et d'autre, il sorti enfin les différentes fournitures qu'il avait amené avec lui. Tout retrouva sa taille normal en touchant le sol. Voulant se rendre utile, M Weasley pointa sa baguette vers les tentes dans le but de les installer mais rien ne se produisit.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" s'étonna Fred en essayant à son tour

-" Tout le campement a subit un sortillège rendant impossible l'utilisation d'une baguette" répondit Harry, "Pour éviter que les évènements d'il y a trois ans je suppose" ajouta t'il plus bas.

-" Mais comment on va faire sans magie pendant une semaine" s'inquiéta Molly, " il faut quand même que je puisse faire à manger, le ménage, le.."

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'équipement magique à l'intérieur des tentes fonctionne: cuisinière, baignoires, armoires à la demande ...etc" l'interrompit Harry

-" Je vois que tu as même pensé à la nourriture et à la bière au beurre... t'es vraiment le meilleur Harry" dirent en coeur les jumeaux. Une heure plus tard, les tentes étaient finalement installées et tous avaient commencé la visite, guidés par Harry:

-" Alors première tente, Hermione, Ginny et M et Mme Weasley, ce sera la votre" dit il en entrant." Voila le sejour. A votre droite, la salle de bain et les toilettes et à gauche deux chambres"

Laissant tout le monde visiter, il s'approcha de Molly qui lui lancait un regard perplexe et ajouta

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, la cuisine se trouve dans l'autre tente"

Pendant ce temps, Bill lui s'était rapproché de son frère et lui demanda discrètement:

-"Dis moi mon cher Charlie, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu était plus que ravis tout à l'heure d'être coincé sous Harry..."

-"Ca va! Je sais que tu m'as vu, alors arrète de tourner autour du chaudron et dit ce que tu as à me dire!"

-" Je me demandais simplement ce que tu voulais, c'est tout"

Rosissant légèrement , Charlie répondit:

-" Eh bien, je crois que je suis amoureux!" Pour éviter toute question il enchaîna" Je le trouve tellement magnifique et il a les lèvres si douces... en plus il sent bon la vanille et le jasmin. Je me suis apperçu de mes sentiments quand notre frère lui a demander s'il allait se marier. A ce moment là je me suis sentis vide, glacé même, comme i le monde s'écroulait autour de moi et ça a été un tel soulagement qu'il dise non..."

-" Aucun doute mon vieux, tu es vraiment accro. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne t'a pas repoussé tout à l'heure, est ce que tu sais si il est gay?"

-" Non, mais ça me laisse croire que j'ai une petite chance, non?"

-" C'est vrai. J'essayerais de te donner l'occasion d'être un peu seul avec lui cette semaine. Aller frérot courage. Viens, on devrait retourner avec les autres"

Charlie acquiessa et ils sortirent de la tente à la suite de Ginny.

Quand tout le monde fut présent, Harry commença la description de la deuxième tente. Celle-ci comprenait une grande cuisine, un vaste séjour, trois salles de bain et un dortoir avec six lits à baldaquin ressemblant étrangement au dortoir des griffondors. Lorsque chacun eut choisi son lit (Charlie pris celui à côté d'Harry), ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et rengèrent les divers produits qu'Harry avait acheté pendant que Molly préparait le déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Le soir, une fois que les filles et les parents se furent retirés dans leur chambre, la soirée commença réellement chez les garçons qui avait entamé le stock de bière au beurre et de sucreries. Profitant de l'euphorie générale, Charlie invita Harry à une petite promenade avant d'aller se coucher. Celui-ci accepta et ils sortirent de la tente, se dirigeant vers le champ où ils avaient atterrit et qui était à présent désert. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, Charlie se lança:

-"Harry, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose"

-" Oui je t'écoute"

-" Voila. En fait je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et tu es vraiment mignon et.…… je sais que tu as presque dix ans de moins que moi mais je ... et réalité je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien qu'on sorte ensemble, devenir mon petit-ami" demanda Charlie les yeux pleins d'espoir

Devant le mutisme d'Harry il continua

-" Je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser tout à l'heure sans ton accord mais tu as eu l'air d'apprécier... je ne me trompe pas?"

-" je... non... enfin oui ... mais..." balbutia Harry

-" Mais tu n'aime pas les hommes"..." c'est pas grave n'y pense plus" ajouta t'il dans un soupire

-" Non c'est pas ça, en réalité je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment si je préfère les hommes ou les femmes. Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais aimer les femmes mais depuis aujourd'hui... enfin depuis tu sais quoi, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser."

-"Accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance alors?" demanda Charlie avec une légère pointe d'espoir

-" Je ... je crois mais..."

-" N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veux pas, je te promets"

-" Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire, je n'ai jamais été avec personne" termina t'il dans un souffle

-"Je vais te montrer" dit Charlie en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il l'embrassa lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, caressant ses lèvres des siennes puis laissa courir sa langue tout doucement le long de cette bouche si tentatrice avant de reculer légèrement.

-" Alors?"

Pour toute réponse, Harry sella à nouveau leurs lèvres et laissa l'autre homme le guider vers un baiser plus profond.

Charlie l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis prit la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre ses dents. Dès qu'il eut la bouche ouverte, il y glissa sensuellement sa langue, explorant délicatement l'antre d'Harry qui répondait timidement au baiser. Finalement leurs langues se mêlèrent, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-" On devrait peut être rentrer, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter" dit Charlie en le prenant par la main

-" D'accord... "

-" Charlie?"

-" Oui mon ange?" A ce mot, Harry senti une étrange chaleur l'envahir, jamais personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça avant

-" Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour ne rien dire aux autres pour le moment? J'aimerai être sûr de ... tu comprends, c'est nouveau pour moi."

-" Si c'est ce que tu veux je suis d'accord mon cœur" puis il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de pénétrer dans la tente. Ils se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre où tout le monde s'était finalement endormi et se couchèrent après un dernier "bonne nuit".

C'est la douce voix de Molly qui les réveilla tous quelques heures plus tard.

-" MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE AU LIT ! BILL, CHARLIE ! JE VOUS CROYAIS ASSEZ SERIEUX POUR NE PAS LES LAISSER BOIRE TOUTE LA NUIT ! VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS LEVER SI VOUS ESPEREZ PRENDRE UN PETIT DEJEUNER"

Ils bondirent tous hors de leur lit et dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans une des salles de bain, où Harry se retrouva bizarrement avec Charlie.

-" Salut toi" dit Charlie en entourant Harry de ses bras et en les donnant une multitude de baisers papillons dans le cou. "Est-ce que tu veux bien prendre ta douche avec moi ce matin?"

-" Euh, je ... je sais pas ...je" répondit Harry terriblement gêné à l'idée de se retrouver nu devant Charlie.

-" Je ne te ferais rien mon cœur, je te promets" lui chuchota Charlie à l'oreille

-" Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu attendras que je sois prêt. C'est juste que...et si tu me trouve moche?" Termina t'il la tête baissée.

Charlie retourna alors Harry et lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-" Mais enfin mon cœur… je ne sors pas avec toi juste pour ton corps mais parce que tu es gentil, drôle, courageux et ... parce que je t'aime!"

-" Tu ...tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis? Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi?" demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux suite à cette déclaration

-" Oui mon amour, je t'aime vraiment... je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant" puis rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de son ange il murmura "de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme" avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-" Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant et.… je ... je crois que moi aussi je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi mais je ne sais pas encore si... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à reconnaître ses sentiments. Moi aussi au début je n'étais pas certain de ce que je ressentais pour toi... j'attendrais que tu sois prêt à le dire... mais en attendant, à la douche" ajouta t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère, " Aller viens Harry, n'ai pas peur." Dit-il en se déshabillant avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Harry regarda un instant l'eau couler le long de corps de Charlie, trouvant cette vision magnifique, avant d'enfin se décider à le rejoindre sous le jet brûlant.

Prenant du shampoing dans le creux de ses mains, Charlie commença à lui laver les cheveux, malaxant le cuir chevelu. Harry fut parcouru d'un long frisson et laissa un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche quand les mains de Charlie descendirent sur sa nuque avant de se diriger vers ses épaules pour un doux massage. Après quelques minutes, Harry se retourna, pris du savon dans ses mains et les dirigea, tremblant légèrement vers la poitrine de Charlie. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'au ventre musclé de Charlie avant de remonter vers les épaules. Il s'arrêta alors et lui déposa un timide baiser au creux du cou avant de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de Charlie et de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Approfondissant cet échange, celui-ci glissa sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et s'avança avec lui jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent le mur de la douche. Il détacha lentement ses lèvres de la bouche d'Harry et les laissa courir le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille qu'il suçota délicatement faisant haleter son amour.

-"Je crois qu'on devrait finir de se laver mon ange. Les autres risquent de s'impatienter de ne pas nous voir sortir de la salle de bain"

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un succulent déjeuné préparé par Mme Weasley.

Ils passèrent ensuite tout l'après-midi dehors, visitant les environs et riant aux blagues idiotes des jumeaux. Ils croisèrent quelques connaissances, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour discuter et s'achetèrent chacun une écharpe et un chapeau aux couleurs de l'équipe anglaise. Charlie profita que tout le monde regardait les différentes affiches des joueurs pour passer autour du cou de son amour un magnifique pendentif en forme de vif d'or qu'il venait d'acheter. Il fut récompensé par un sourire magnifique de son ange ravi de ce geste d'attention.

L'heure du dîner approchant, ils finirent par se diriger de nouveau vers les tentes où les attendait un délicieux repas. Tous restèrent tard pour discuter et s'amuser, Harry essayant d'expliquer les règles du basket-ball à un M Weasley et des jumeaux enthousiastes et leur promis même de leur apprendre à jouer lorsqu'ils seront de retour au Terrier. Finalement, épuisés par leur journée et grandement aidés par les regards noirs de Molly, ils se dirigèrent tous avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme vers leurs lits.

Lorsque tout fut silencieux, hormis les ronflements de Ron, Charlie se leva et se glissa entre les rideaux du lit d'Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il allait se mettre à crier quant il entendit la voix de Charlie:

-" Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est juste moi. Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit. Sentant Harry se tendre légèrement il ajouta " Juste pour dormir! J'ai simplement envie de te sentir contre moi."

-" Si tu veux mais…… tu n'as pas peur que les autres s'en aperçoivent?"

-"Non! Demain matin je retournerais discrètement dans mon lit. Comme on est dans le coin de la chambre, personne ne me verra"

Il se glissa finalement sous les draps, enlaça Harry avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur la tempe

-" Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime"

D'une voix ensommeillée, Harry répondit:

-" Moi 'ssi" avant de se rendormir

A ces mots, le cœur de Charlie bondit hors de sa poitrine et resserrant légèrement sa prise autour de son amour, il sombra dans le sommeil, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Le même rituel se déroula les trois jours suivants: dès que tout le monde dormait, Charlie retrouvait Harry. Chaque soir, ils allaient un peu plus loin dans les caresses. Au début, Harry avait simplement accepté que Charlie le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse, puis la troisième nuit il avait accepté quelques caresses. Le quatrième soir, Charlie avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Il voulait donner du plaisir à son ange mais il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire l'amour. De plus, il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe dans cette chambre entourés de cinq autres personnes.

-" Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi mon cœur?"

-" Tu sais très bien qu'oui"

-" Alors laisse moi faire ce soir, laisse moi te montrer autre chose"

En signe d'acceptation, Harry l'embrassa tendrement, laissa la langue de Charlie envahir sa bouche, caresser son palais puis finalement se mêler à la sienne. Charlie en profita pour s'allonger sur lui et passer ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le caresser, passant le long de ses côtes, faisant rouler les tétons entre ses doigts avant de les pincer légèrement. Déjà le souffle de Harry s'accélérait et quand la bouche de Charlie se mit à lui dévorer le cou, il commença à haleter. Trouvant les vêtements trop encombrants, Charlie retira son T-shirt et celui d'Harry et pu enfin sentir le contact doux de la peau de son bien aimé contre la sienne. Il se laissa descendre le long du corps de Harry jusqu'à atteindre les deux boutons de chair qu'ils se mit à lécher en à mordiller, les rendant de plus en plus sensibles. Quand Harry commença à gémir, il s'arrêta et lui dit à l'oreille:

-"Il faut que tu essayes de ne pas faire de bruit mon ange, je te rappel que je ne peut pas poser de sortilège de silence"

Il repris ensuite sa bouche puis laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son amant qu'il caressa au-dessus de son boxer. Il senti immédiatement le sexe de son amour durcir et les battements du cœur contre le sien s'accélérer. Finalement il remonta sa main avant de la glisser sous l'élastique tu vêtement. Harry s'arqua quand il senti de longs doigts masser ses testicules. De son autre main, Charlie fit glisser le boxer dévoilant ainsi la virilité tendue de son amour. Délaissant les bourses ils débuta une lente caresse le long de la tige dressée, recherchant les points les plus sensibles du bout des doigts avant de passer son pouce sur le gland rougi pour recueillir les gouttes salées qui commençaient à perler. Il prit finalement la verge en main amorçant un va et vient relativement lent, passant et repassant sur le gland pour recueillir le précieux liquide, l'utilisant pour lubrifier le sexe entre ses doigts. Sous lui, Harry frissonnait de plaisir et gémissait doucement dans sa bouche ne pouvant se retenir sous la douce torture que lui prodiguait son amant. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Charlie cessa tout mouvement, encerclant simplement la base de la verge entre ses doigts, la paume de la main posée sur les bourses. Laissant à son jeune amant le temps de se calmer, il se glissa sur le coter faisant pivoter Harry avec lui afin qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Il reprit ses lèvres puis il recommença, accélérant le rythme, serrant légèrement le sexe dans sa main. Il fut surpris de sentir les doigts hésitants de Harry se glisser dans son caleçon pour se saisir de sa verge et commencer à le masturber et calquant ses mouvements sur les siens. Haletants ils se déversèrent finalement tous deux dans un même spasme. Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos pour reprendre lentement leurs esprits.

#Mon dieu, c'était magnifique!#

C'était, c'était...génial. Il est tellement doux. Je l'aime... oh oui cette fois c'est certain: je l'aime

Pour la première fois, Charlie pu donc entendre les mots qu'il espérait tant:

-"Je t'aime"

-"Merci mon amour, merci...moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout".

Après s'être rendus discrètement à la salle de bain pour enlever les traces de leur orgasme ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer:** malheureusement, rien est à moi, tout appartiens à JKR_

_**Couple:** Harry/Charlie (le "gros"lemon sera dans le chapitre 5)_

_Coucou tout le monde! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et plus particulièrement à_ **Zaika,Quierosake, Dreydrey et Fegnoss** _pour avoir laissé une review._

_J'ai terminé cette fic sur papier et elle fait 5 chapitres mais bon, la fin me plait pas trop alors , on sait jamais, ça peut encore changer_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une main qui lui caressait tendrement le torse. Il prit tout son temps pour ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le regard tendre de Charlie qui, le voyant réveillé, déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-"Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormis?"

-"Jamais dormis aussi bien que dans tes bras" lui répondit Charlie, "Je crois qu'on devrait se lever...que dirais-tu de réveiller les autres en douceur?"

-"Je suppose qu'un seau d'eau glacé fera l'affaire non?" puis il ajouta en regardant les lits de ses amis "dommage que Percy soit déjà levé..."

Ils se rendirent à la salle de bain et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec deux seaux chacun.

-" Je prends Fred et Georges! Je te laisse ton meilleur ami et Bill"

-" Ca me conviens parfaitement", répondit Harry en se saisissant du premier seau. "A trois? 1...2...3..."

Deux hurlements retentirent immédiatement suivis par deux cris identiques pendant lesquels les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour venir s'installer à la cuisine sous le regard suspicieux de Molly. Avant que celle-ci n'ai prononcé le moindre mot, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quatre rouquins à l'air furieux et dégoulinants, tenant dans la main...un seau d'eau. Charlie et Harry se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le même état que les autres et tous s'écroulèrent de rire sous le regard beaucoup moins joyeux de Mme Weasley qui avait elle même reçu une bonne partie de l'eau et qui ne tarda pas à exploser:

-"MAIS OU VOUS CROYEZ-VOUS? CE N'EST PAS PAR CE QU'ON EST EN VACANCES QUE VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI!" Puis avant de sortir en direction de sa tente pour se changer, elle ajouta « SI JAMAIS IL RESTE NE SERAIS-CE QU'UNE SEULE GOUTTE D'EAU PAR TERRE QUAND JE REVIENS VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE A MOI!"

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, les rires redoublèrent puis tout en commençant à éponger l'eau Bill dit:

-"Vous avez vu sa tête? C'est la première fois qu'elle est atteinte par un des réveils spéciaux! Rien que pour ça, je crois que je vais t'embrasser Harry!"

-"Non! ..." fit Harry en s'éloignant. "Bill recule t'es trempé! "

-" Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier ce cher Charlie" enchaînèrent les jumeaux en se dirigeant vers leur frère.

Ce dernier, ayant très bien comprit ce qu'ils voulaient faire attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain la plus proche, verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

-"On vous aura! Vous finirez bien par sortir!"

-"pas avant que maman revienne ça tu peux me croire" répondit Charlie. "Pendant qu'on prend une douche **bien chaude**, vous feriez mieux de finir de nettoyer ce que **vous **avez fait dans la cuisine."

Les autres s'éloignèrent avec quelques"on se vengera", "attention à vous" pour réparer les dégâts avant que la foudre ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Pendant ce temps, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient fiévreusement tout en se déshabillant avant de se diriger vers la douche toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se glissèrent sous le jet d'eau chaude en caressant amoureusement le corps de leur partenaire. Charlie parcouru le dos de son amour puis laissa ses mains s'égarer au niveau des fesses musclées de celui-ci. Il fini par s'agenouiller devant lui et glissa sa langue dans le nombril d'Harry avant de descendre jusqu'à son membre encore mou. Le regardant dans les yeux pour y chercher un quelconque refus, il pu voir une lueur de désire teintée d'une petite pointe d'angoisse. Il commença donc par caresser doucement le sexe en face de lui puis, après avoir passé sa main sur le gland qui se gorgeait peu à peu de sang il le prit en bouche, faisant courir sa langue autour de cette chaire sensible, la caressant puis fini par engloutir totalement cette virilité dressée, laissant un Harry haletant et gémissant de plaisir.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Il était là, le souffle court, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes légèrement écartées; une bouche chaude le suçant de plus en plus fort tandis que deux mains lui caressaient les fesses. Il senti soudainement une d'elles se diriger entre ses jambes puis un doigt venir chatouiller son anus. A cette sensation, Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif en demandant plus. Charlie glissa alors son index en lui, tout doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser puis attendit qu'il se détende pour amorcer un lent va et vient. Au début, Harry trouva ça très étrange: pas vraiment douloureux mais pas tout à fait agréable non plus, puis d'un coup, le doigt toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Harry ressenti une telle onde de plaisir qu'il jouît instantanément dans la bouche de Charlie, se mordant fortement la main pour ne pas crier tellement il avait trouvé ça bon. Ses jambes incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Charlie qui le garda précieusement quelques instants contre lui avant de relâcher son étreinte.

-"Alors mon cœur, ... à ce que je vois tu as aimé!"

-"Je...je...j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux" répondit Harry qui reprenait lentement son souffle.

Voyant le sexe dressé de son amour il ajouta un peu penaud

-" Et toi? J'aimerai aussi te faire plaisir mais je crois pas que je suis prêt à ... tu sais...avec ma bouche"finit-il en rougissant

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave... et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas" termina t'il avant de l'embrasser.

Ne voulant pas laisser Charlie dans cet état, Harry avança lentement sa main pour la pauser sur le sexe brûlant de celui-ci puis ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre (la veille il avait simplement reproduit ce que faisait la main de Charlie sur lui), il le regarda dans les yeux et demanda doucement

-"Aide-moi"

Voyant que son compagnon ne savait pas quoi faire, Charlie entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens et commença à se masturber lentement, faisant bouger la main de Harry le long de sa verge. Il reprit ensuite les lèvres de celui-ci dans un baiser passionné avant d'accélérer le mouvement puis sentant la main d'Harry bouger seule, il retira ses doigts, s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses de son amant.

Il devait bien se l'avouer mais malgré l'inexpérience d'Harry, il avait rarement ressenti autant de plaisir. Il se déversa finalement sur la main de son amant qui lui souri, ravi de lui avoir fait tant d'effet.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Ils bondirent tous les deux sur leurs pieds en entendant des coup frappés à la porte.

-"Aller ça fait plus de 30min que vous êtes enfermés là dedans! Vous pouvez sortir on ne vous fera rien."

Pour gagner du temps pendant qu'ils se séchaient rapidement, Charlie demanda:

-" J'ai pas du tout confiance en toi Bill! Est-ce que maman est revenue?"

-"Oui! D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'envoie...le petit déjeuner refroidit"

Une minute plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dehors, les cheveux encore dégoulinants. Harry avait rapidement enfilé un short et un T-shirt tandis que Charlie portait un pantalon en toile blanc et une chemise bleue foncée ouverte qui laissait voir son torse musclé.

-"Ah quand même!" S'exclama Georges, "c'est pas trop tôt"

-"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là dedans tous les deux » demanda Fred, une petite lueur perverse dans les yeux qui fit rougir instantanément Harry

-"Je ne me rappelle plus exactement", répondit Charlie en jouant le jeu, "mais en faite...après avoir pris Harry dans toutes les positions possibles on s'est simplement trempé la tête dans l'eau pour vous faire croire qu'on avait pris une douche alors qu'on avait baisé comme des bêtes... Malheureusement on a été découvert!" puis se tournant vers Harry il ajouta d'une voix accablée qui fit rire tout le monde "je suis vraiment désolé mon amour, je sais que tu voulais garder notre relation torride secrète mais"

-"Au lieu de dire des bêtises, Charlie, va plutôt prendre le jus d'orange qui est dans le frigo. Et vous" ajouta t'elle pour les jumeaux" arrêtez avec vos questions idiotes! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ce genre... et encore moins devant votre sœur. J'espère que c'est clair!"termina t'elle en regardant ses fils chacun leur tour

-"Maman...je te signale que je n'ai plus 5 ans!" dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais devant le regard noir que lui lança sa mère, elle préféra ne rien ajouter et reprit sa tartine.

La discutions se reporta finalement au match et au match qui avait lieux le soir même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Après la victoire écrasante de l'Angleterre 360 à 200, ils regagnèrent leur tente près à faire la fête toute la nuit.

Pendant que les plus jeune chantaient et dansaient, Bill lui questionnait Charlie en buvant tranquillement une bière au beurre:

-"Dis moi mon cher frère, c'est une impression ou la réponse que tu as donné aux jumeaux se matin n'était pas totalement innocente?"

Avant que celui-ci réponde il ajouta:

-" Pas la peine de me mentir, je vous ai entendu gémir la nuit dernière" puis faisant une tête de chien battu il ajouta "aller, raconte à ton grand frère!"

-" OK...on sort ensemble depuis le soir de notre arrivée, t'es content?"

-" Et?" le poussa Bill

-" Et je le laisse avancer à son rythme. On a pas été plus loin que quelques carresses plus ou moins prononcées... mais on est vraiment bien ensemble tu sais. Je suis heureux avec lui!"

-" C'est génial! Félicitation petit frère! Quand allez vous l'annoncer au reste de la famille?"

-" Je ne sais pas exactement...c'est vraiment nouveau pour lui. Je crois qu'il n'est pas pret à annoncer ouvertement son homosexualité, d'autant plus que les nouvelles à son sujet se répandent toujours très vite"

-" C'est vrai que ça doit pas être facile pour lui toute cette publicité... et cette Rita Skeeter toujours à l'afut d'un scoop..."

-" Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux?" demanda Harry qui s'était approché

-" Rien du tout...je complimentait juste mon cher frère pour le choix de son petit ami!"

-"Comment tu sais!" Puis se tournant vers Charlie il demanda quelque peu accusateur "tu lui a dit?"

-" Non, je t'ai promis d'attendre que tu sois d'accord pour le faire et tu sais que je tiens mes promesses"

-" En fait, je vous ai entendu hier... et j'avais déja remarqué les regards que te lançait Charlie"

-" Et tu ... enfin...ça ne te choc pas?"

-" Que tu sois gay? Pas du tout! Charlie nous l'a dit il y a quelques années et tout le monde l'a très bien prit. Pour ce qui est des autres, Fred et Georges sont bi et ils n'ont eu aucun problèmes non plus...alors tu vois y'a pas à t'inquiéter. Et même si tu le dis au reste de la famille, personne ne vendra l'information à Rita!" finit-il e riant.

-" Qu'est ce qui pourrait interresser cette fuineuse de Skeeter?" demanda Fred qui s'était approché et n'avais entendu que la fin de la conversation.

En entendant le nom de la journaliste, toutes les conversations s'étaient tuent et tous attendaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes

-"C'est toi qui choisi" chuchota Charlie

Harry hésita un instant et fini par se lancer:

-" Hum... voilà...je ...j'ai quelque chose à vous dire"

-" Tu as acheté des places pour dans trois ans?"demanda Georges

-" Laisse le parler Georges" le rabroua Bill

-" Hum... et bien... je sort avec quelqu'un"

-" C'est génial Harry" dit Ron " Comment elle s'appelle?"

-" ...C'est pas une fille..." répondit-il dans un souffle

-" Tu veux dire que tu es gay?" demanda Fred, "Zut, si j'avais su je t'aurais dragué depuis longtemps"

A ces mots Charlie qui n'apréciait pas vraiment que son petit ami se fasse draguer sous ses yeux, même pour rire, attrapa Harry par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux.

-" N'y pense même pas Fred!" répliqua t'il en tenant étroitement Harry, "Si tu approche à moins d'un mettre de l'homme que j'aime j'ai peur que tu ne te vois privé d'une certaine partie de ton anatomie... si tu vois de quoi je parle!"

-" Tu...tu veux dire que toi et lui ..."demanda Ginny " Mais c'est super! "finit-elle en sautant sur place

-" Félicitation vieux frère" enchainèrent les jumeaux et Percy

-"Bravo Harry" enchèri Hermione, "je suis contente pour vous deux"

Ron quant à lui les regardait incrédule:

-"Vous...vous...ensemble? Mon meilleur ami et mon frère ensemble?... mon frère et mon meilleur ami...frère...ami...mais...mais depuis quand? Pourquoi nous le dire seulement maintenant?"

-"On est ensemble depuis cinq jours, et si on a rien dit c'est parce que Harry avait un peu peur de vos réactions et qu'il voulait être plus sûr pour nous deux"

Ron se retourna alors vers son frère et le fixa le regard menaçant

-"Je te préviens que si tu le fais souffrir, frère ou pas je..." mais Charlie le coupa

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, je l'aime trop pour ça!"

Puis réalisant tout à coup quelque chose Ginny demanda:

-"Mais alors, ce que tu as dit ce matin, tu sais...dans la salle de bain...vous avez vraiment enfin..." termina t-elle rougissante.

-"Bien sûr que non voyons Ginny. Je l'aime, je n'ai jamais eu l'intension de le sauter vite fait contre un lavabo juste pour prendre mon pied!... on est resté qu'une demi heure dans la salle de bain je te signale!...Et avant que vous le demandiez, non on a rien fait dans nos lits non plus. Je ne vais quand même pas faire l'amour à mon fillancé avec tous mes frères qui dorment juste à côté!"

Il ne vit pas tout de suite que tout le monde s'était figé

-" Filliancé? "demanda la voix incrédule d'Harry

-" enfin, si tu es d'accord ..." dit Charlie en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes

-"Ben...je...tu ...tu es sûr de toi? Tu aimerais vraiment qu'on se marie ensemble?"

-" Plus que tout oui. Je te l'ai déja dis mon ange: je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme"

-"OUI"

Puis passant ses bras autour du cou de Charlie, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, souffle contre souffle, s'embrassant et se disant des mots doux. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que les autres s'étaient éloignés, les laissant seuls.

La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube. Harry passa son temps avec Charlie à danser ou simplement blotit dans ses bras, profitant de chaque instant. Avant que les filles ne partent dormir, Charlie demanda:

-"Est ce que vous pourriez garder notre liaison secrète pour papa et maman... j'aimerai leur annoncer moi même, **en douceur** si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne voudrais **surtout pas** que maman tombe dans les pommes en apprenant la nouvelle"

-" Si tu t'y prend avec la douceur dont tu as fait preuve pour nous réveiller, alors ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dira rien...mais on veut être là!" répliqua Bill

-"Pas de problème! On va juste attendre quelques jours pour tout mettre en place!"dit Harry

-" Et je préfère être à la maison pour ne pas prendre de risque...le retour en porte-au-loin tu comprend, on ne sais jamais!" ricana Charlie faisant rire les autres.

Georges chuchota dans l'oreille de son jumeaux:

-"Fred, prévoit l'appareil photo! Je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer la tête de maman quand elle apprendra que son 'Harry chéri' est fillancé à Charlie!"


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. La fin ne me plait pas vraiment mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée...enfin vous verrez bien!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic.

A bientôt pour de "nouvelles aventures", peut être pas sous la couette cette fois mais on ne sait jamais!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5:**

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous de retour au terrier.

Pendant que Molly était occupée à préparer l'anniversaire de Harry qui avait lieux dans quelques jours, secondée par deux jeunes filles enthousiastes, les garçon eux préparaient le plan de bataille.

Le premier point était de permettre aux deux amoureux de se retrouver seuls le plus souvent possible. Pour cela, ils avaient organisé un tournoi de quidditch qui se déroulerait tous les après midi, pendant lequel Charlie et Harry pourraient s'éclipser sans que les adultes s'en rendent compte et le soir Ron échangeait discrètement de chambre avec son frère, inversant les places avant le réveil de leur mère.

Le point suivant était l'annonce de la relation entre les deux garçons: comme Charlie avait demandé Harry en mariage, ils avaient décidé qu'il ferait sa déclaration officielle pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de celui-ci. Tout était d'ailleurs orchestré à la minute prêt.

Pour le moment tout se déroulait sans aucun problème. On était la veille de la fête et ils avait juste failli se faire surprendre une fois par Molly un matin alors que Charlie sortait de la chambre de Harry et Ron. Il avait expliqué sa présence en l'informant qu'il avait proposé aux plus jeunes de venir au chemin de traverse avec lui et que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il partirait tout seul; excuse qui avait parfaitement fonctionnée.

Minuit venait de sonner et dans une chambre de la maison, deux personnes étaient tout sauf endormies:

-"Joyeux anniversaire mon ange" murmura Charlie en embrassa son compagnon

-"Merci mon amour!"

-"Tu sais, j'avais prévu un cadeau un peu spécial pour cette nuit et ..."

-"Ou il est?" demanda Harry impatient

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment un objet mon cœur" continua Charlie en posant un sortilège de silence sur la chambre avant de s'allonger sur son amour et commencer à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les deux nus, le yeux remplis de désir.

-"Laisse moi te faire l'amour ce soir mon bel ange", susurra Charlie en mordillant l'oreille d'Harry. "J'aimerais que tu n'oublie jamais ton dix-septième anniversaire"

Voyant le mélange d'envie et de crainte se mêler dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément, il ajouta:

-"Je serais doux, c'est promis" avant de parcourir le cou puis les épaules d'Harry de sa bouche, laissant des centaines de baisers sur sa peau.

Il descendit encore pour venir suçoter les pointes de chaires qui se dressèrent sous la douce torture avant de remonter et de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant qui répondit avec joie au baiser. Charlie commença à bouger doucement, laissant leurs virilités se frotter l'une contre l'autre en gardant Harry contre lui le tenant par la taille. Quand il sentit celui-ci accentuer le frottement, il arrêta tout mouvement, ne voulant pas le voir jouir de cette façon. A l'aide d'un sort, il huila ses doigts et son sexe et se positionna entre les jambes de Harry avant d'entrer un premier doigt en lui, surveillant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Comme Harry se crispait légèrement, il commença à embrasser doucement le membre de son amant avant de le prendre en bouche et de débuter un va et viens très lent, profitant du relâchement de celui-ci pour glisser un deuxième doigt dans l'étroit fourreau de chaire et de commencer un léger mouvement de ciseaux et de s'enfoncer plus loin dans Harry qui se cambra quand il toucha sa prostate.

-"maintenant Charlie, s'il te plait" pleurnicha Harry, submergé par les sensations intenses qui le parcouraient.

Ne souhaitant pas blesser son amour, il ajouta un troisième doigt et continua ses mouvements plusieurs minutes avant des se retirer et de placer son sexe contre l'anus encore inviolé.

-"Si tu as trop mal, dis le moi et je m'arrêterais mon cœur"

Il accentua la pression, entrant uniquement le bout de son gland et repris ses caresses pour aider son ange à se détendre. Après une petite minute, il commença à s'enfoncer très lentement en lui, l'embrassant pour détourner son esprit de la douleur occasionnée. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta de bouger et attendit que la pression autour de son sexe diminue avant de commencer à se mouvoir doucement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur.

-" Ca va?" demanda t-il légèrement inquiet

-"Oui mais ne va pas trop vite, laisse moi m'habituer à toi"

Il continua donc au même rythme, attendant l'autorisation d'Harry pour accélérer. Il sentait la sueur perler le long de son dos et les gouttes se perdre entre ses fesses lui arrachant des petits frissons. Harry fini par entourer les hanches de son amant de ses jambes l'incitant à aller plus vite. Obéissant, Charlie accéléra et glissa ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry afin de changer légèrement son angle d'entrée. La première fois qu'il sentit le sexe de Charlie butter contre sa prostate, il poussa un cri de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Au fur et à mesure que cette virilité entrait en lui, il sentait un immense brasier s'emparer de lui et se mit à gémir bruyamment, se cabrant pour mieux sentir cette colonne de chaire qui le pénétrait de plus en plus fort.

-"Oh Charlie...oh oui continue mon amour" réussi t-il à dire alors que son partenaire se saisissait de son sexe, calquant son rythme à celui de ses coups de rein.

-" Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement" haleta t-il

-"Moi aussi...Charlie" cria Harry avant de se déverser en plusieurs saccades sur la poitrine de son amant qui quelques va et viens plus tard se déversa profondément en lui, criant lui aussi son nom.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, laissant leur cœur revenir à un rythme normal puis Charlie se retira délicatement avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur leurs deux corps.

-"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour" glissa t'il avant de s'endormir, Harry blotti dans ses bras.

Le matin suivant, c'est un hurlement aigu qui les réveilla. Épuisés par leur soirée, Charlie ne s'était pas réveillé donc Ron n'avait pas pu entrer dans la chambre. Il était donc descendu à la cuisine et avait prit son petit déjeuner sous l'œil surpris de sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais vu debout si tôt sans aucune raison. Finalement, voyant qu'il était presque 9h, elle décida d'aller réveiller le reste de la famille. Si elle ne s'étonna pas de trouver le lit de Charlie vide, après tout il se levait souvent de bonne heure pour aller se balader, il n'en fut pas de même quand elle arriva devant la chambre verrouillée d'Harry. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ouvrit finalement la porte d'un coup de baguette et tomba sur un spectacle qui la figea sur place: deux pyjamas traînaient sur le sol au milieu de la chambre et dans un lit, Charlie dormait presque complètement allongé sur Harry, leurs jambes entremêlées, un drap cachant que très peu de choses de leur anatomie, révélant leur parfaite nudité. Réalisant ce que cela signifiait, elle poussa un cri strident qui réveilla en sursaut les deux occupants du lit. Rouges de confusion, les deux garçon rabattirent prestement les couvertures sur eux, sous le regard toujours choqué de Molly.

-"Maman!"

-"Mme Weasley!"

Sortant soudainement de sa torpeur, celle-ci se mit à hurler:

-"CHARLIE WEASLEY MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT! COMMENT AS TU PU PROFITER DE HARRY DE CETTE FACON? COMMENT..."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, Charlie répondit:

-"Mais enfin calme toi, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer! Je l'ai pas violé quand même! En plus on est ensemble depuis deux semaines et on dort ensemble toutes les nuits. Je l'aime... je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal enfin!"

-"Mais ... mais..."

-"C'est vrai Mme Weasley! On s'aime et il ne m'a forcé à rien je vous assure!"

C'est à se moment que débarquèrent le reste des jeunes, alertés par les cris de la maîtresse de maison.

-"Oh non! Tout notre plan est gâché je suppose!" gémit Fred "Je voulais tellement voir ta tête quand tu l'apprendrais ce soir!"

-"Par ce que bien sûr tout le monde est au courant sauf moi!"

-"Non papa ne sait rien non plus, et puis tu ne sais pas encore tout!"

-"Alors tu ne lui a pas dit que...tu sais quoi?" demanda Georges

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore que je dois savoir?"

-"Non, pour le reste, tu devras attendre ce soir!"

-"Bon très bien, j'attendrais! Mais si jamais je vous retrouve encore dans cette situation, vous ferez chambre à part pour le reste des vacances, j'espère que c'est claire!" termina t'elle en descendant les escaliers"

-"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait rien remarqué!" interrogea Ginny

-"Hum... et bien, on était fatigué et je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin. Du coup quand maman est monté comme d'habitude...vous connaissez la suite"

-"Vu votre tenue, je me doute que la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos!" remarqua Bill

-"C'était la nuit la plus belle de ma vi tu veux dire!" répondit son frère embrassant Harry dans le cou

-"Pour moi aussi mon amour!"

Le soir venu, tout le monde était réuni dans le jardin. Remus ainsi que certains membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents pour l'occasion. Harry avait fini de déballer ses cadeaux et s'apprêtait à couper le gâteau quand son amour entra en scène. Toussotant pour obtenir l'attention de tous, il s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit la main avant de mettre un genoux à terre et devant tous, fit sa déclaration:

-"Mon amour, depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je n'ai connu que des instants de bonheur. Accepterais-tu de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir mon époux" demanda t'il en ouvrant un petit coffret révélant aux yeux de tous une superbe bague de fiançailles en argent sertie de deux émeraudes.

-"Oui, avec plaisir mon amour!" répondit Harry alors que Charlie lui passait la bague au doigt sous les applaudissements de sa famille et de ses amis et sous le regard incrédules de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation.

Se relevant après un long baiser, il se retourna et se dirigea vers Remus qui depuis la mort de Sirius était devenu le parrain d'Harry et d'un ton très sérieux demanda:

-"Monsieur Lupin, m'accordez vous la main de votre filleul Harry James Potter?"

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de les prendre dans ses bras chacun leur tour les félicitant, rapidement suivi des autres personnes suivante.

Un mois plus tard, les mêmes personnes étaient présentent pour célébrer le mariage des deux amoureux qui fut célébré par Albus Dumbledore en personne dans le parc de Poudlard, où des la rentrée, Charlie prendrait le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques en partenariat avec Hagrid, refusant d'être séparé toute une année de son mari.

Un an après, Harry accédait au poste de professeur de vol et ils adoptèrent une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit qu'ils prénommèrent Aline. Depuis, ils vivaient dans une petite maison proche de Poudlard dans le bonheur le plus total.

FIN.


End file.
